Easter Eggs
by giacinta
Summary: An absolutely plotless bit of Easter brotherliness, but I wanted to give the brothers some Easter wishes too.


Easter Eggs

X

Sam opened his bleary eyes to the morning sun, which was doing its best to add its cheery warmth to the standard dull motel room.

He thew a quick sleepy glance over to the other bed but the occupant was nowhere to be seen.

His ears were soon called into action, but their straining to hear the shower was of little avail, because no sound was forthcoming from the bathroom.

X

Sam snuggled back in to the pillow.

He'd had a really good night's sleep, something so rare in his young life that when it did happen he cherished it,

and wanted to eke it out for as long as possible.

Dean had probably gone out for food and before long would be barging through the door with his usual delicate step.

X

Sam emerged from sleep for the second time that morning and quickly realised that a good few hours must have passed

as the sun's rays had moved along the room.

He did his eye to ear check again. Nothing! No Dean!

X

This time the pillow didn't get another helping of sleepy Sammy, as the afore-mentioned Sammy jumped out of bed,

wide-awake and in full worried-about-Dean mode.

X

His now alert eyes scanned the room. Everything seemed to be in order, or disorder, for Dean's few belongings were strewn about haphazardly

as was his norm.

He picked up his watch. Midday!

He opened the door.

The Impala was sitting quietly in the parking space in front of the motel door, none the worse for wear.

X

Just what was going on; where the hell was Dean?

He pulled on his clothes. No shower! Finding Dean came first.

X

The phone, of course! Stupid idiot that he was.

He was just reaching for it when his hand stopped in mid-air,

as the incongruous sight of three gaudily- coloured Easter eggs sitting on the little corner table of the room, encountered his astonished stare

X

What the hell!

X

He moved gingerly towards them as if he expected a four-winged, fully- grown dragon to jump out of one.

There was a note, in Dean's familiar handwriting, propped up against them.

"Happy Easter, Sammy! Pick the right egg and come find me."

Many and various scenarios played through his mind, knowing Dean's penchant for pranking him and he approached the eggs with the necessary caution.

X

There didn't seem to be anything unusual about them, however, so he picked up the first one and examined it.

It had been re-wrapped; he could feel the original one underneath.

He picked up the second, same thing.

he third however had only the exterior wrapping. It had been tampered with; this was the right egg!

He unwrapped it carefully saw that a slip of paper with numbers on it had been taped to the inside.

X

Co-ordinates.

He booted up his computer and entered them.

X

What was his idiot brother up to now, was the thought that flitted through his mind.

There was only one way to find out.

He took all three eggs, stuffed them into his duffle and set out to where the co-ordinates had pointed

X

Dean had picked up on his approach, his big-brother radar honed to perfection.

"Sammy, took you long enough. Was my little conundrum too difficult for your geeky brain?"

"Dean, I swear you never cease to surprise me. I mean, couldn't you just have called me and told me to come?"

was the amused reply.

X

"It's Easter, Sammy. I wanted to add a touch of mystery to the little Easter picnic I went to the bother of preparing for my unappreciative brother.

X

Sam slid down to sit beside Dean, resting his back on the trunk of the shady tree under which Dean had been sitting, waiting for him;

a paper tablecloth laid out with Easter themed food.

x

"Happy Easter Sammy," Dean turned his gaze to his brother and companion of many near-impossible adversities, his eyes saying all that needed to be said.

Happy Easter, Dean," was the answering reply, the message in them identical to that of his brother.

X

"By the way, Dean; what's in the other two eggs?

"Open at your own risk, Dude," was Dean's full-mouthed reply as he scrunched down on his special "Easter Burger"

X

XXXXX The enD XXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
